The fall
by shadowwriter19
Summary: A young girls crush comes in at just at the right time and all things change because of a simple fall. Shisui uchiha x Reader insert. Disclaimer I do not own naruto. Hope you enjoy.


The Fall

Growing up in the leaf, you learn many things. Like being a ninja, healing the wounded, the history of the great nations, the heart of are village. However, what I find most interesting is the uchiha clan itself. Their purpose and history, their inner woven destiny they share with the hidden leaf is in my opinion even greater than that of the Huyga and the Uzumaki. The story of their hearts and souls Bering the looming cures of darkness and hatred, all born out of the protection of love and the dedication of family. Being a young kunoichi, I got the chance to grow up alongside one of the Uchihas most talented and interesting shinobi. Shisui Uchiha other words known as Shisui of teleportation. He not likes the other he has a kind and understanding air around him as well as playful. He's strong but kind of a goof ball, and it's for these reasons I secretly fall for the uchiha. However, I myself am a lone wolf and somewhat a rebel. I know better than to avoid the drama and the grief I get if the other girls found out. Because he still an uchiha in looks and is one of the more popular kids in our class, so he still has fan girls. Though it's clear to me were his focus lies those girls just do not quite. But I have to focus to because I have a dream as well and I can't afford to fall behind. So I bury my feeling and put all my time into training and becoming stronger. However, I cannot help but secretly hope we might get on the same team or at least get to work to gather, I would love the change and the chance to show him I can be useful, then maybe he notice me a little.

So I train hard , I work and work and work. My dream is to become a strong medic and respected woman like Tsunade-sama. Nevertheless, to be field medic take quite a lot, more than most might think. Sadly, to say when I graduated a year ago I did not end up on Shisui team and have yet to work with him. One day after hours of training, I was relay tired out but trying my best I attempted a simple spin kick and completely missed the tree while losing my balance landing flat on my back with a loud thud. I groan slash cry out in frustration, as I lay there I close my eyes for rest, when the sudden ringing of laughter fills the air. I shoot up spinning around nearly losing my balance again as I stumble around trying to see the source of the noise. To my dismay, it got louder and more joyful at the amusement of my disheveled clumsy state. I finally turn to see him Shisui uchiha my crush hand around his waist laughing at me. I feel humiliated this even worse than when if it were my teacher. Tears sting at my eyes as I swallow hard trying to cool down I feel my anger rise.

"Why are you hear" I bark at him. He stops laughing and walks over to me with amused glint in his eyes but wearing an apologetic smile.

"Sorry I have just been having a rough time and when I saw you fall like that well it just made my day," he said most sincerely. His words defeating my anger and soothing my pain.

"Oh, I see" I chuckle. "know how that is, glad to have helped, but still it's a surprise to see you all the way out here, so what up" I ask feeling curios now.

"Thought I train some ware new, if that's ok," he said kind of asking for my permission. Which I thought was very polite of him, making me like him even more.

"ya man, it's fine I am actually done for the day so have at it" I say giving a reassuring smile and nod. I head to my stuff heart racing, is this really happening? I am I actually talking to him and managing to sound normal.

"Hey I don't mean to sound weird or nothing but I notice you work relay hard all the time and train a lot as well" he paused as I look at him from picking up my bag. My heart lurching in excitement, he noticed. "Well what I am wondering is if you spar with me some time" he grind rubbing the back of his head nervously. I was in utter surprise. "In fact now would be cool if you're good for it," he added quickly.

"Ah sure, just need a short rest and then I'll be good" I answer there was no way I was going to pass this up.

And true to it we spared for the first time that day, he won of course. The sun was now looming low in the sky as we grabbed are bags to head back to the village. I took only a few steps when a dizziness hit me my hand flew to my head to steady myself.

"Hey (name) you ok" Shisui asked worry lace in his voice.

"ya I'll be…" I felt everything go blurry as my legs gave out the last thing I felt was my body resting against something warm and solid. "mmmhh, w-what were am I" I groan my sight coming in to focus, I feel heavy.

"You're waking up what a relief" a familiar voice rubles softly through my chest. I realize he is caring me and we are back in the village. I try to get off but he holds tight.

"Hey relax were almost to your place and you're not that heavy" he teased.

"ha,ha and how do you know where I live" I ask, he however dose not answer. At my place I let us in. he carried me to the couch and set me down.

"Want some tea or something," he asked.

"Ah ya there in the first cabinet to your left from the fridge kettles on the stove and help yourself" i instruct. I take a moment I feel relay excited then it hits me what am I doing he my guest I should be in there not him. I get up taking no more than a step when pain shooting up my leg sends me to the ground on my knees I yelp out of pain and surprise. Before I can completely examine what just happen Shisui is at my side helping me back to the couch with a very stern look on his face.

"Forget the tea another time here some water, drink all of it" he sharply hands it to me and I take it.

"What" was all I got out before he jumps back in him now sitting on the coffee table in front of me. "You faint from over working and your left knee is pretty banged up" I could here slight anger in his tone. I was confused and he could see that. "Why dint you just say another time, if I knew you were hurt that bad I would not even have asked, why do you have to be so tuff and confusing" he said letting out a deep sigh in frustration running his hands through his dark messy hair. I took a deep breath processing the whole thing. When it hit me he was, mad at himself to. I chuckle softly at the understanding at what he said causing him to look at me, I could see the questions crossing his onyx eyes.

"Sorry Shisui that's just how I am, I am really sorry for all the trouble I caused you to day and thanks for your help" I smile apologetically at him.

"Why, why did you say yes you knew you were almost your limit" he questioned.

"Because I wanted to," I answer bluntly. He quirks his brow at me, with this I add "w-well I am always up for a challenge and" I see he didn't seem very convinced or happy my answer, I let along sigh. "Ok I just wanted to hang out" I say blushing a bit sub-conchesly biting my lip. I liked that he was concerned but I did not want him to be to mad at me. He smirks shaking his head chuckling. "Ah what so funny" I say confused my chest clenching slightly.

"Hey (name)-chan you know a little birdy told me something pretty interesting abought you" Shisui smirked teasing a playful gleaming in his charcoal eyes. Dang I like that smile. I feel the heat spread up my neck as nerviness seeps in.

"And what did it say" I ask hesitantly.

"Hmm oh it said something about…..oh what was it" he drawled out his thought. "Oh that's write he said something about feelings" he mused hand on his chin as if he was still contemplating. I almost gasped turning red, does he know, oh shit. As far as I knew my team mates and friends was the only one who knew. But my gut told me the bugger of a guy who kept trying to get me to just be honest with myself had blabbed.

"Seiji" I said.

"You're sharp" the uchiha praised. I was furies I could not believe this and without thinking I got up heading toward the door.

"I am going to beat his ass" I fumed.

"Hey wait" Shisui caught me as I fell again this time dragging him down with me, us both hitting the rug. "So is the plan to knock him over" he chuckled. I could not see him my long brown hair had fallen over my face. I let out a sighing defeat I lay motionless. "Hey you know Seiji may have told me recently but my little cousin itachi pointed out when we were back at the academy," he said in a soft tone. "After that I-I couldn't help notice your different from the other girls, you're not afraid to fight to get dirty, your kind and funny to, I like that" he gently brushed the hair off my face tucking it behind my ear so I could see him. "And I must admit your pretty to, so I guess my question to you is, (name) do you like me?"

My heart seems to still, as I got lost in his dark orbs. His strait forward calmness made the moment so serial. A moment of silence past and he got nerves. "I-I mean if uh…i-if you don't that's fine" he turned red his eyes wondering all over the place except me. I could help but giggle at his actions; it was so funny and sweet. "Hey what's so funny?" he looked at me I could see some confidence return in his eyes. Then I got my serous look on.

"Shisui Uchiha I have a confession to make" I say with a straight face. I see the nervousness flashing over his young features as he lean in listening intently. I broke in to a smile. "Shisui it's true I do like you," I confess. His eye widens slightly then a look of relief washes over him as he let out a breath he'd been holding chuckling he smiles.

"You had me scared," he breathed.

"Ha ha perfect" I tease feeling as if I am on cloud nine. I close my eyes breathing deeply content and super glad this whole time nothing got awkward, so I hadn't notice he had gotten closer, very close.

"Just so you know you're not the only one who's done all the falling today" he spoke softly. I open my eyes feeling the heat in my cheeks sore to new levels. His smile was so soft and sweet; I couldn't help but wonder if a kiss would be the same. That thought gone as are eyes met and proven true as he closed the small space left between us.

It was more than I could have ever dreamed of. Warm and sweet, soft with ruff yet gentle strength. I was in pure bliss eyes closed my hand having found his clothed chest to help me pull me closer to him as I pushed kissing him back. Soft sounds filling my ears as I let a sweet sigh the kiss breaking shortly after, my eyes still close reviling in the kiss. His hand gently smoothing my hair.

"Sorry about nocking you down" I apologies meeting his gaze.

"nah, don't worry about it, your worth the fall"


End file.
